Sasuke VS Gaara: Who Gets Naruto?
by mysoulislost375
Summary: Gaara's coming for a visit! Naruto is excited...But what about Sasuke? Gasp! Oh dear,fluffy! bit of smut; rated for safety no lemon Obvious Naru onesided GaaNaru main SasuNaru


**A/N:Hey, I've got an audience… wow. K, here's the deal. This is my very _first_ story ever posted. I don't own anything. Except maybe the plot. So please review, add to alerts, or leave flames. This probably won't have a lemon, but it's supposed to be a two-shot; so if I get enough motivation (i.e. ideas…never wrote a lemon before) there might be one. So read already. (Please?) **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

'_Damnit! Why is he such a moron?'_ Sasuke Uchiha thought, his obidsen eyes narrowed in annoyance as he watched two boys fight. Or more like one boy fight, the smaller blond who was yelling at his opponent. He had walked in on the two arguing and fighting about something. Naruto, the blond, seemed to be losing against the bigger burnet with weird red triangles on his face. That was Kiba. As he watched, Kiba touched Naruto's chest, too close to his nipple for Sasuke's liking. He felt jealousy rearing up, and threw three kunai knives, two hitting Kiba's hand and one grazing the burnet's face. Jumping apart, the blond fell to the ground as Kiba began howling like a wounded dog.

"Tch." Sasuke said, thinking to himself how unfair it was that the dog-nin could touch his Naruto without getting yelled at. _'I _have_ managed to kiss him though, and I know that Kiba isn't interested. Or I'd have to kill him too.'_

"Sasuke! Whaddya do that for?" Kiba screamed at him. Ignoring him, Sasuke looked at the blond. "Hey, Usuratonkachi, what's all the fuss about?"

Naruto blinked at the raven, still on the ground, as Kiba was taken away by his teammates to get his hand treated. Kiba was still shouting, but as Shino grabbed his injured hand, his hollering was reduced to whimpering in pain.

Sasuke considered giving Naruto a hand up, but remembering the last time he'd tried to help the blond, he kept his hands to himself as the other boy got up and dusted the dirt off his orange pants. Unable to keep his obidsen eyes away, Sasuke watched Naruto's tanned hands rub across his ass, defining it and pulling the blonde's pants tighter. Mentally shaking his head to get rid of his perverted thoughts, Sasuke pulled his eyes up to meet the dazzling azure blue eyes of his teammate.

"We got news that Gaara is coming for a visit, and Kiba started to bad mouth him, so I got mad. Then we started fighting." Naruto said, with his huge, idiotic smile that nonetheless managed to pierce the raven's heart. "Iruka-sensei told me that Gaara wants to stay with me while he's here! Isn't that awesome?"

Sasuke scowled, thinking to himself how unfair it was that his blond was excited over the no-eyebrows-freak coming over but objected to him even visiting, unless the disgusting pink thing came too. All that left his lips however, were the simple words:

"You can't."

"Huh?" Naruto replied. "Why not? What's the big deal?"

"He's enemy ninja. What if he attacks you?" '_I can't leave you to yourself or you'd be 'attacked' all the time.' _He added silently.

"He won't, teme. We're friends. Dattebayo!" Naruto replied, anger beginning to replace his earlier confusion. Sasuke just scowled. _'Why won't this idiot get it?'_

"He~y! Sasu~ke-ku~n!" a loud, shrill voice rang out. Sighing, Sasuke looked towards the direction of the horrible screeching sound, flinching as he caught sight of their third and finale teammate. The pink-haired monstrosity was waving her arm wildly to get their attention. Standing behind her, his nose stuck in an orange book, their silver-haired sensei called out after her. "Yo! Naruto! Gaara's here!"

"Coming!" the blond yelled back as Sasuke 'tch'ed again. Naruto started towards them, but Sasuke wasn't finished yet.

"Wait a minute…" he said, grabbing the other boy's arm. For a split-second, Naruto froze before ripping his arm out of the raven's grip. If Sasuke hadn't been staring at the dobe, he wouldn't have noticed the blush that turned the blonde's face as red as a tomato. _'That's my favorite fruit…'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He felt his face begin to heat up and brought up a pale hand to cover up a small smile. _'Careful Sasuke, your Uchiha's slipping.'_ He thought to himself. He managed to get his face back to normal before anyone could see though.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, racing to meet the red head. Sasuke was reduced to giving the sand-nin the famous Uchiha Death Glare as he grudgingly followed his blond teammate. Ignoring Sakura's swoon of "Sasuke-kun !", he watched as his dobe _voluntarily _hugged the eyebrow-less redhead.

"Good to see you again Gaara! Hey, wanna have a rematch?" Naruto asked the sand-nin, excited that his friend was here.

"It is nice to see you again Naruto." Gaara replied, hugging the blond shinobi back. He smirked at Sasuke as the raven glared at him, casually placing his hands just above Naruto's ass. Naruto, the dense idiot that he is, didn't notice anything except that his friend was hugging him back. So he was pulled off balance when Sasuke yanked him away from the Kazekage, stumbling into the raven's chest. Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other, fuming, and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei both backed away from the two. You could see the storm raging behind them as the two's glare connected like blue lightning. The fight for Naruto's attention had begun.

~Timeskip~

A few hours later, Naruto collapsed on his bed. Sasuke and Gaara had both been caught by Iruka-sensei and were currently getting lectured by the scare-nosed teacher about how dangerous it is to fight full-out in public places. The blonde sighed; his friends were acting weird. Of course he knew that they weren't the most friendly/social/sane, but still, he was worried. (AN: Little Naru-chan doesn't understand that they are fighting over/for him; he just knows that they don't get along)

Naruto sat up in his bed as he heard his door creak open, a squeaky hinge that he kept forgetting to fix. Not that it would make much difference to the over-all crappy apartment that he lived in. "Hello?" Naruto called out, getting up from his messy bed. Not getting a reply, the blond fox frowned as he heaved himself off the mattress. Careful not to nock over any of his plants, Naruto made his way to the door, seeing it standing open. "Must have left it open and the wind musta blown it inside." He mumbled to himself as he closed the door, flinching when it squeaked again. "Damnit. I really need to fix that…" A pale, calloused hand covered his mouth as another pulled his arm behind him, pressing the blonde to the door.

"Mmph? Nmp!" Naruto struggled against the stronger intruder, trying to cuss out the man that had him pinned. He could tell that the attacker was male because the hard, lean body that was pressing against his backside had a *ahem* little(as in 'not very little') _something_ that he _knew_, thanks to his years with Pervy Sage, girls didn't have.

"Shh…" a raspy—and familiar—voice said right behind his ear, which caused him to squirm, trying to hide a shiver. Gaara felt the blonde's face heat up, so he did it again. "Stop struggling please, Naruto." He breathed, smirking at the kitsune as he shivered. The redheaded Kage had managed to get to Naruto first.

"Garmphf? Nmpf mmp mnmpft?" Naruto mumbled into Gaara's hand relaxing a bit but still clueless as to what was going on. "Naruto…" Gaara whispered, pressing against the smaller blond. Carefully releasing his captive's mouth, Gaara moved his arms to around Naruto, no longer holding the kitsune's arm behind his back.

Finally able to speak, Naruto asked Gaara what he was doing.

"Touching you." Gaara replied, moving the hand that had been over Naruto's mouth to under the blonde's orange shirt. Naruto startled. "Wha—!"

Gaara began kissing the back of the blonde's neck, making the smaller boy tense as the redhead's tongue pressed hard against a nerve. Gaara's mouth pressed harder, nipping Naruto's tan skin a little as his hand slid across the other boy's chest. He felt muscles clench at his touch as he found a nipple.

"He—hey! Gaara! Wha—what the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto yelped, struggling against the tall redhead. _'My one hand is still free'_ he thought as panic began to take over. Grapping Gaara's arm, the blond managed to push Gaara away from him. "Omfpf" the redhead said as he hit the wall.

Naruto scrambled to open the door, but Gaara's sand was faster, pushing him away and blocking it.

"Naruto…I asked you to stop struggling. Now I have to use force." Gaara sighed as his sand rushed towards the blond. Naruto just barely had time to make 10 shadow clones before the sand started to capture him.

The real Naruto and three of his clones rushed past Gaara, with two getting by. They made it to the window as the other shadow clones went 'poof' in the redhead's sand.

"Naruto…" Gaara said the sand rushing for the last blondes. They managed to open the window, but the sand caught the last one jumping out. Naruto yelped, then went 'poof' as well, covering the real Naruto as he ran through the alley.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled, getting ready to jump out after him. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello." Gaara turned at the cold voice. Light green eyes met furious Sharingan red. Then Sasuke's fist connected with Gaara's face hard enough to knock the redhead back. Gaara was pushed to the wall, sharply hitting his head against the side of the door. The last thing he saw before darkness took over was Sasuke; jumping out the window after Naruto.

~Scene change: With Naruto ~

Naruto panted, sweating and terrified that Gaara was chasing him. He had absolutely no clue _why_ his friend had done that to him. The sound of his breathing and footfalls seemed to ask him in time with the blonde's thoughts; '_why. Why. _Why. **Why.**' He had no answer.

"Naruto!" a voice called from behind him. Pushing all thought out for later, the kitsune gave an extra burst of speed as the fear of what Gaara had tried to do filled him. He knew _what_ had happened; he just refused to accept it.

Naruto felt hot tears start to well up in his eyes as someone tackled him from behind. Struggling futilely, the blonde and his attacker rolled down a short slope to a small park, right next to the forest. There was only an old slide and a pair of rusting swings, the wind causing them to squeak as they swung gently. Naruto began to yell.

"Shut up dobe." The voice was slightly out of breath, but the kitsune recognized it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. His arms had started to protest being behind his back. "Uh…could you…get off of me?"

Sasuke let go and Naruto started to get up. Then the boy grabbed hold of the kitsune again. He had spotted the hickey Gaara had left on Naruto's neck.

"Wha—?" Naruto was cut short as Sasuke asked, "Did you let _him_ touch you anywhere else?"

"Wha—?" Naruto was surprised at the fury in Sasuke's voice. "What are you talking—Hey!"

Sasuke had pulled Naruto back, biting at the hickey. He was pissed. Although the blonde struggled, the other boy was even stronger than Gaara. "Where else did he touch you?" Sasuke asked again, turning Naruto around and pinning the smaller boy to the ground. The kitsune knew his face was as red as a tomato (AN: oh, I love tomatoes. So does the teme! ;p) and only hoped that it was because of his frantic struggling that his heart and stomach were doing a circus routine. "What's the matter with you Sasuke?" he paused. "Do you really want to hear me say it? You were right about Gaara."

The blonde boy looked into Sasuke's flashing obidsen eyes as he spoke, and, unnerved from the naked emotions on the other boy's face, looked away. This only pissed Sasuke off even more.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to…" the raven's black eyes narrowed as he licked the side of Naruto's face, tracing his whisker-scars with his tongue. Naruto's head snapped around, his azure blue eyes widening as Sasuke smirked.

Naruto felt his face heat up even more as Sasuke spoke.

"Never mind. This is more fun. I'll just mark all of you so that _he_ knows that you're mine."

"I…I'm not yours! I don't belong to you!" the blonde sputtered. Sasuke's smirk grew as he watched Naruto's face grow to an impossible shade of red. Leaning close to the kitsune's ear, he whispered "you do. And I'll prove it to everyone; including you, dobe."

Naruto started squirming, yelping as the black haired boy nibbled his ear. One of Sasuke's hands slipped to Naruto's face as he trailed a series of kisses from the blonde's ear to his cheek. Then, when his hand reached Naruto's chin, he kissed him, smashing their lips together. The kitsune's blue eyes widened again, then slowly closed as Sasuke's tongue found its way into the other's mouth. "Mmpf! Nmm…" Naruto tried to say no, but the hurried beating of his heart and the movement of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth was very distracting.

Sasuke pulled away only to lean back down and begin to kiss the blonde again, gentler this time. Again, he raised his head, looking into dazed blue eyes. Pulling close to him, Sasuke gave the kitsune a hug, moving his leg to rub against the other boy's groin.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, beginning to struggle again. "Sa…suke… what…?" Sasuke shushed him with another kiss, playing with the younger boy's tongue and listening to the small noises that escaped him. Carefully sliding his hands down, Sasuke quickly began to remove the frustrating jacket and undershirt that blocked him from touching Naruto's skin. It was difficult to take off while still remaining in contact. Growling, Sasuke let go, giving Naruto a chance to breathe before the raven dragged his undershirt over the kitsune's head. Sasuke froze for a minute, fascinated by the tan body under his.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly, watching as Sasuke's black eyes pored over him. Blushing even harder, the blonde tried to cover himself, but the other boy wouldn't have it. Successfully capturing Naruto's hands and pinning them above the blonde's head, Sasuke carefully began to straddle the kitsune. Naruto couldn't take much more of watching Sasuke's eyes travel over his body, and turned his head.

The grass tickled his nose, making him want to sneeze. Sasuke still wasn't doing anything, just staring at the blonde outlined by the grass. The slight wind had started to pick up, and then Naruto did sneeze. Sasuke sighed, releasing Naruto, only to grab his orange jacket and use it to tie the blonde's hands together before picking him up, princess style. Tensing, Naruto started getting ready to make a break for it. His apartment wasn't too far away; maybe he could reach it and lock the door before Sasuke…then he remembered. Gaara was at the blonde's home. Sasuke seemed to know exactly what was going on in the other boy's mind. "Don't even think of getting away from me." He whispered to the kitsune. "If you struggle, I'll just drop you and do you right here, understand dobe?" Naruto blushed and shyly nodded. He remembered how hard Sasuke had felt when the older boy was on top of him.

Sasuke took off, tree-hopping through the woods to his empty mansion. The blonde was shivering slightly, and Sasuke knew that if he had tried anything except looking at the kitsune, he really would have raped Naruto. But he had kept his reason. Not as easy as it would seem when all he'd been able to think of was how beautifully tanned Naruto's chest was, seeing the blonde's lightly toned muscles and perked pink nipples, the dark seal on the other boy's stomach. Sasuke felt himself harden at just the memory and quickened his pace.

A few minutes later, Sasuke slowed down, spotting his back porch through the foliage.

Getting into the house was easy. Sasuke shifted Naruto, hearing the blonde protest but not giving him much thought as he opened the door, closing and locking it after throwing Naruto inside and stepping in himself. Naruto felt the breath being knocked out of him as he was thrown to the ground, letting out an "ompf!" as it left him. He heard the lock click and the jingle as a key was thrown somewhere to his left. Then Sasuke was on top of him, kissing him and pulling the blonde's bound hands over his neck.

Naruto had started to struggle again, even though he knew it did no good. The other boy's tongue had somehow found its way into his mouth and was wrestling with his. Finally Sasuke pulled away so Naruto could catch his breathe.

By the time the blonde could breathe normally, Sasuke had managed to get him up to his feet and into the raven's bedroom. Naruto felt panic start welling up in his chest again, his heart thumping painfully against his ribcage. "Sasu—Sasuke…" Naruto's panic was clear in his voice and on his face.

Sasuke noticed, and keeping a sigh suppressed, gently laid the blond on the bed. "It's okay. I'm only going to touch you. Nothing more." He managed to say soothingly, and added as an after thought, "if you do anything like scream out someone else's name, or beg for more, I might end up snapping. But understand this, dobe; I'm not going to stop until I've marked you as mine." Then he began to do just as he threatened.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: OK, that's done. Yes, I know it's evil to leave a cliffy, but that's as far as I've got right now. Anyways, review and get digital sweets. You have a choice of chocolate chocolate-chip cookies, gobstoppers, and Baby Ruth bars. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
